Finis Venatus
by ScytheGirlKana
Summary: She thought the game was harmless. God how wrong she was. She lives on her own, in her old home, before the game. She lives next to John and his family, on an earth-like planet, only several hundred times larger. When you win the game, the dead are supposed to come back. They didn't. Why is the past coming back to haunt her? Didn't she kill it? OC M for language and I'm paranoid.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

At first, I had thought the game I was playing was fun; everything was an adventure, I was allowed to fill my days in the game with action and killing things. I had thought I would go home afterwards, and that everything would be the same. God how wrong I was… I realized this when my brother was killed in front of me, as were all of my friends. Had I any idea what would take place before I played the game, would I have played it anyway? That is the question I'm constantly asking myself. 'If I had known, would I have still done it anyway? Would I still play the game?'

Sorry, that was pretty depressing, but I should introduce myself. My name is Vermiculus Tenebris, Fey of Doom. I live on a planet that is several hundred times larger than earth, where winners of Sburb (or Sgrub) go once they've completed the game. I live next to John Egbert, his father, and Jane Crocker, who all live together. John is one of my best friends! Okay, pretty much my only friend, but oh well. Jane and I bake all the time together, and talk when we get the chance.

I live on my own, but I make it work. Ah, right, sorry, I forgot to mention something. When a session scratches the disc in order to complete the game, if their guardians, (who now play the game in their stead) win, they come back to life, and live with them.

I think that's enough explaining for now, because all will be revealed once I tell my story. So sit back, and relax, and listen to my tale, of what has happened ever since I came to this strange new world…


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A new dawn.**

It was a sunny day outside, you know, the kind that immediately wakes you up. I sighed, and felt around for my shades. Hopefully with them on, I could get back to sleep. Apparently, fate has it in for me and my sleep. I groaned, as my computer went off, my new updated version of Pesterchum letting me know that John was bugging me. The new software for Pesterchum lets me set a type of ringtone for each person. I recorded John playing the piano for his ringtone. I love the song he plays, it's so cool, he says that it's called 'Showtime'. I pulled out my computer, and sat up, my crimson hair somewhat tangled from sleep.

- ghostlyTrickster [GT] started pestering crimsonDoom [CD] -

[GT]: hey ver are we still on for that party

[CD]: ugh. Dude, you have no sense of time, do you? It's still like, six thirty! C'mon man. Let me friggin sleep. But yes, we are. Remember to bring your friends over to my house. Oh, and don't worry if you hear an explosion, Kar's just trying out her new grenade launcher I got for her.

[GT]: haha sorry

[GT]: ill remember to bring my friends dont worry im excited for them to meet you though oh and a couple of them just moved in in the houses down the street

[CD]: cool man. Hang on, lemme switch to my headset, I'm gonna go get a or something, I'm pretty tired.

[CD]: kay, im back.

[GT]: are you coming to school today

[CD]: Nah. I usually don't go to school on Saturdays.

[GT]: oh wait its saturday

[CD]: yep, all day.

[GT]: did I sleep all through yesterday or something

[CD]: that you did John. That you did.

[GT]: i missed school?!

[CD]: yeah man, I went over to wake you up, but you just kept snoring away. Vriska stopped by too, asking where you were. I told her you were snoring away in your house.

[GT]: VRISKA STOPPED BY?!

[CD]: yeah, she left after that though, said something about dumping you…. No you idiot, she didn't stop by. She texted me on her cell, and I told her that you were asleep. She said to let you know that she'll be stopping by today.

[GT]: dont mess with me like that please you nearly gave me a heart attack

[CD]: sorry man. Oh, hey I gotta go, talk to you later.

-crimsonDoom [CD] stopped pestering ghostlyTrickster [GT] -

I sighed, and put my headset back into my repair modus sylladex. I grabbed a from the fridge, and a bag of Doritos. I went back into my room, and quickly ate. Afterwards, I took a nice, relaxing rest.

I groaned, as my cell phone went off, John's familiar ringtone blaring through the speakers of my iPhone. I fumbled with it for a moment, before answering. "John, what do you want?" I groaned, placing my square shades on my face.

"Heh, sorry to bother you Ver. I was wondering when you wanted me to come over…." He trailed off, and I looked at the time.

I sighed, and sat up. "Come on over when your friends get there, but if they're already here, come over in an hour, I need to get ready."

"Okay, I'll see you later!" he said cheerfully, hanging up.

I sighed, and sat up, running a hand through my crimson hair. I stood up, and walked out of my room and down the hallway into the kitchen. I grabbed a soda from the fridge, and guzzled it in five seconds. I rushed upstairs to my bathroom, tripping on random parts from robots on the way. Eventually I got to the shower and washed up. I stepped out, relieved to be clean, and brushed through my hair quickly, before pulling out my regular outfit.

I had my waist length crimson hair pulled into a ponytail, my bangs falling to my chin on either side, crimson clips with a skull and crossbones on each, holding the left side of my bangs back. I had my white tank top with the crimson Ouroboros on it, a jacket of the same color on that fell halfway down my torso. I had pulled on my crimson skinny jeans, a pair of red and white high tops on. I smiled as I looked at the mirror one last time before exiting the room. I started to walk down the steps, when a door caught my eye. It wasn't the door itself; it was the fact that it was slightly ajar. I tilted my head curiously, and looked out the window to see if someone had come inside, but there were no boats docked at the pier below, and there were no indications that anyone had arrived.

Oh, that's right, I forgot to mention; I live in a large house on a cliff overlooking the water. Well, more of an island really, but the main land content, Sangria, one of the Red sections of the planet was nearby, but to reach my house you either had to come by boat, or fly if you were god tier. That's usually how John and Jane come over. I turned back around to the door that was slightly opened, untouched until now. I could see the hand painted sign on the door, a child's handprints done in a scarlet paint, with an older male handprint done in a bright, florescent yellow color, and in big, swirling black letters was 'Bro's Room'. I took a deep breath, and looked to the side, where a similar door was, but instead the handprints were different. The small handprints were a florescent yellow color, and the large handprints were female, but scarlet in color, the black swirling letters read 'Damien's room, enter if you dare'. I shook my head, taking a deep breath, and entered the first room.

There was a fine layer of dust on everything, but everything seemed to be still in place. There were clothes on the floor, over his turntables, and on the bed. Books were on the bed, and robot arms and other parts were all around, a half built robot in the corner. I saw a tall figure in the corner, and I gasped, taking a step back, my eye wide with fear. Its back was to me, and it moved its head so that I could see its face from the side, but was covered in shadow, so the features weren't visible. Sharp canines shone against the dim light, and I shoved myself backwards, out of the room and down the steps. I tripped though, and landed at the bottom of the stairs curled up into a ball. I sobbed in fear and anguish, my eyes wide, as the figure came down the stairs. I screamed, and tried to run, but couldn't. Instead, I placed my hands over my ears, and shouted at the thing, meaningless words, anything to get it to go away. I had only been this scared once before, but I thought it was impossible. I thought it was dead.

Oh big brother… I'm sorry.


End file.
